Bi-Vision
by RazzmatazzNinja
Summary: Rika Uchiha (OC) is a child of both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. She has had many losses in her life, and is an anti-social person. Within the Konoha village she meets many new people and has many hard encounters. After she meets Kakashi Hatake, who at first she disliked, but then came to love. Warning: Very slow plot long pre-story!
1. Chapter 1: No Final Words

I am Rika Uchiha, an unknown child to the world. Why am I unknown? Because my father is from the Uchiha clan while my mother is from the Hyuga, two of the most prideful families. My mother and father met when they became Genin, and at that moment they chose that they want to be together, and stayed as loving until they could marry. The only problem is that in a marriage, one of the families has to give up a child to the other family, and both clans were just too stuck-up to do that. So when my mother found out she was pregnant, they had no choice but to go into hiding. The choice to hide was a good one, because I was born with only one Byakugan eye.

I have lived my whole childhood with only my parents in a quiet forest. Sometimes my father would go into a village to get some food or supplies, but I was not allowed to go because of my eyes. It wasn't one of those stories where my parents didn't let me know there were other beings out there. They did let me know, they taught me about history and culture, math, science and even some jutsus ( I was best in genjutsu and taijutsu).

My parents thought that if I knew there were other beings out there I wouldn't get antisocial, but it had the opposite effect. Because I knew that I was separated from other people who were living normal life, I became depressed. I would talk to my family very little and wouldn't train my jutsus. I was in this state for two years.

* * *

><p>When I was eight my parents went out of our hiding spot to get some new supplies for a new bed, because I have overgrown my old one. I still remember that day as if it was just last week. I woke up later than I usually would, so I went to check where my parents were. I looked around the whole house, but couldn't find them. Our home was all made of wood. The floor was wood, the walls were wood, the roof was wood, even most of the furniture was wood. Wood was just easy to find around where we stayed.<p>

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a note on the table. "We went out to get some more supplies for your new bed, there is some breakfast for you." was written in my mom's writing, and next to it was a plate with eggs and two slices of bread. We didn't have enough money to have better breakfast. I ate my breakfast and then I waited. I waited for hours with no end, although it wasn't actually bad. I liked being alone. I was nice and quiet, a peaceful place for a depressed child. But after a while it got too quiet. Too quiet even for me.

When the sun started to go down, I chose it was a good time to go check for my parents. I started heading over to the village, although i knew I was not allowed within it. The trees were quieter than they usually were. It didn't feel right. Usually the forest was full of life, birds were chirping and sticks were snapping underneath animal's feet, sometime there was even a howl. But today the forest was empty. As I kept on walking I felt that something was truly wrong, I started fearing for my parents. '_What if something happened to them?' _It really is a scary thing, not knowing where the only other two people in your life are.

All I remembered after that was seeing my parents on on the ground, the leaves underneath them soaked in red. I remember seeing a man with white hair, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Future Hokage (1)

I woke up in a room. Not our room. Only the floor was wooden, the walls were made of beautiful rice paper, and I was laying in a warm futon, although it was a warm day. First thing I did was wiggle out of it, too suffocating in there. The moment I made a noise, I could hear somebody rushing to the room. The paper door was slid open and in walked a lady. The woman was tall and broad-shouldered, with black hair and eyes. She wore non-traditional clothes, unlike the house.

"You're finally awake," Said the lady," I washed your clothes and we have food ready for you whenever you need it." As she said it I looked down at my clothes, and they were light green and red. I didn't like it. I only wear black.

"Who are you?" I asked the lady," can I have my clothes back?"

"I am Sumiko Uchiha," The lady answered," This is where you are living now, and yes, you can have your clothes back." She said as she left the room. When she came back, she had my pair of pants and baggy shirt, all black. Sumiko walked out as I changed into my clothes, it felt so much better than those other clothes I was wearing. When I finished dressing I left the room. I walked into a corridor with many other paper doors, the house was huge. Then I heard noises from a door to my right, I chose to ignore them and instead walk to the end of the corridor and into a big green garden. I sat as close as I could to the fence, and then tried to figure out what I saw before.

I dug deep into my brain for details of what happened before. But all I could remember were the red leaves and a white-haired man. I sat in the garden for a while, pondering who's blood was spattered on the leaves and who I knew to have white hair. Then I heard the people from inside call my name, and realised that they were the first people in the world (other than my parents) that I ever conversed with. They were the first people I ever learned the name of. Sumiko was the first person I ever talked to.

The moment I realized that I ran back into the house and slammed the door leading to the voices open. When I saw Sumiko, I ran over to her and shouted at her,

"Who are you?!" Only then did I notice that the whole room went quiet. In the room were Sumiko, a middle-aged man who next to him was a little boy huddling, and a boy around my age with goggles his forehead.

"I told you," Sumiko quietly answered," I am Sumiko Uchiha. Your parents were attacked two days ago, and because you are part of our clan you joined in to live with us." As she finished explaining, she patted the spot next to her with her hand and said,"Come join us and we will explain." The shocked six year old me didn't know what to do except sit down next to her.

"Your father was my second cousin." Sumiko explained," I was good friends with him. He was nice but overprotective of things, especially this one girl from the Hyuga clan. Anyway that was your mother. Now when I heard they died, I chose that it would be good if you lived with us, even though most orphans around here live by himself. You just don't know the city and people well enough to be able to live by yourself."

"What's up with mom and dad? Where are they?" I asked, I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that they were gone.

"They're dead." The middle-aged man said with an assertive voice," They are gone from this world, you will never see them again. They died and you are lucky- we are lucky that you were found by the White Fang. Now you will live with us, become useful to Konohakure and never think about following the path of your parents. They lived without pride."

I already wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

This is my first story so I would love some critical reviews (as in ones that would help me make the story better)

Anyway I know the chapters are short, but there are many of them and I post often!


	3. Chapter 3: The Future Hokage (2)

"Why do you only wear black?"

"Because it's relaxing."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's depressing."

"Relaxing."

"Depressing!"

That moment I turned around and glared at the boy talking to me. It was the boy with the goggles. They were tanned orange and on his eyes now. The boy had black hair and eyes and wore a navy blue outfit with an orange collar. The boy and his outfit were too bright. We were in the garden again, where I was sitting before. I just wanted to go and get some silence, but he followed me out and started commenting about my outfit. It's not like I couldn't have thrown a few fashion critics back at him.

After a few seconds of glares I turned my back to him again and muttered out,"Just leave me alone."

"Don't wanna." He said as he threw his arms behind his head. What a happy asshole. "My name is Obito Uchiha. I already know your name, Rika Uchiha. Did you like living in the forest? Damn it must've been boring. I wouldn't want that. Well I'm happy you're here now! Because now I can help you change that depressing fashion sense!"

"I don't want to change my fashion sense. I told you, it relaxes me." I snapped back at him. He was obnoxiously happy. Although Obito seemed nice, he was thick-headed.

"So anyway, are you going to join the Ninja Academy?" The loud child asked.

"I guess…"

"Do you know any moves?" Obito asked as he sat down next to me in the small area of grass. I answered to him with a nod."What do you know?" He asked again.

"I know mostly Genjutsu and Taijutsu." I said,"My parents taught me."

"Oh wow that's really cool. Did you know that they have really good food around here…" Obito kept on going. But that's where I stopped listening to him. I noticed that he didn't ask me anything about my parents. Any other six year old would've gotten all over my business and asked me everything. Only a child who understood how much it hurt, how much I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, would not ask. That's how I really got connected to Obito.

"Hey Rika, are you even listening?" He asked me, finally noticing that he was talking only to himself. Again, I answered with a nod. "Well then what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An Anbu. My parents told me about them." I said. I really did want to be an Anbu. They were what Shinobi really should act like. Not those crazy ones who head out into a mission loudly. A Shinobi should stealthy and unknown.

"I'm going to be future Hokage!" He said loudly as he jumped back onto his feet."I will be the strongest Shinobi in this village, and this goggles shall be my trademark!"

"Shinobi don't need to be strong, they need to be stealthy"

"NO! They need to be strong! A real man fight should be straightforward! You have to honor your enemy!"

"That's dumb."

We didn't agree on a lot of things.


	4. Chapter 4: The Masked Boy

After Obito befriended me, I started to leave my depression behind. He would show me things that I didn't know about before, and made me think in a new way of life. He gave me the feeling of being excited for the next day, as if he couldn't wait to take the next step towards being Hokage. I joined the Ninja Academy and gained skill rapidly. Even the teachers said that I could graduate within one year if I keep on escalating that fast. I started to slowly wear more colorful clothes and meet new people. Some of them were Obito's friends and some were new ones I made at the Academy. I wasn't a very popular or outgoing person, but there were many that were as quiet as me, and even more orphans from the war. I fit in with my new family. Sumiko was sweet and open-minded, the father, Norio, was not as mean as he first seemed, just stubborn. They also had a little child called Akeno, he was 3 and very sweet.

Like that a simple, life-changing year passed for me. I turned nine and celebrated it with my friends and family, and with mom and dad watching from the heavens. With everyday that passed I got more and more connected to Obito. And I believed that he was connected to me too.

* * *

><p>On the day of graduation, I was very excited. I hoped that the next day I would get paired up with Obito, and I didn't care who the other person would be. That day that we were going to be separated into teams, me and Obito sat next to eachother. I was scared that he would be paired with someone else, and that he would get new friends and leave me.<p>

"Congratulations on Graduating!" Our sensei said as he entered the room." I know that you will miss Academy life very much, your friends, classes, and obviously teachers. But each one of us has to go off in their separate way. Some of you may quit being Shinobi, some of you may become Chunnin, or anything else that you want to happen." "HOKAGE!" Obito shouted at sensei."SHUT UP OBITO WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE!" The teacher barked right at him. I buried myself in my hands and wanted to disappear because of how much Obito embarrassed me, but at the same time I was blushing so much. This is what I loved about Obito. He was proud.

"Anyway," Sensei kept on talking," We will divide you into teams. Team #1, Chiba, Shino, and Rikaku…" After this I already zoned out. I could hear Obito sitting next to me, fiddling with his thumbs as if he can't wait to see who he teams up with. I looked over to him and saw that he had a wide smile on his face. He was so excited for something I feared. I didn't want to have to maybe leave Obito. It was too scary of a thought. I looked down at Obito's thumbs, it was somewhat funny how he moved around so much. He was the opposite of me, he was a yellow puppy and I was a black cat. Then I saw Obito suddenly stop fiddling, and he moved his hand over to mine and held it. When I looked up at him I saw that he was looking back at me. His face was filled with excitement, but at the same time it was saying 'don't worry, we will always be friends.' That relaxed me so much, I closed my hand around his, and looked towards the front to listen to the teams again. And that was perfect timing.

"...Team #7, Maito Gai, Sakuza Katsuo, and Uchiha Rika. Team #8…"

I wasn't with Obito. Obito was going to be with a different team. Not with me. He was going to be with somebody that I might not know. He might get new friends, different friends than me. He might change and leave me behind. Thats all that I could think. But then I looked at Obito, who was looking back at the front, and it relaxed me. I looked at my hand that was holding his, and I made me feel as if our friendship would never be hurt by this small separation. Then I heard what team he was in.

"Team #10, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi…"

I had no idea who they were, yet.

* * *

><p>That night, after we all met up with our Jonin and talked about who we are, what we like, what our hopes are, we all went home. Of course, Obito went home with me. He kept talking about how nice Rin was, and how annoying Kakashi was. He said that Rin and Minato, their Jonin, thought that he could be the next Hokage, but Kakashi told him that it was a stupid idea and that he would never reach such a level. He told me that Kakashi was a weird one, that he wore a mask on the bottom half of his face, and that Obito wanted to see what was underneath, then he started hypothesizing about what Kakashi hid under his mask. Through the whole thing I was mostly listening and laughing, because I didn't want to tell him that I wished I could be in his team or that I hate mine.<p>

A week later, Obito told me that our team and his should have a hangout. So we chose to go out to eat at the closest ramen shop. The most annoying part was that I had to ask Gai, who was the most loud and obnoxious being on earth.

"OHHH!" Gai shouted into my ear when I asked him about the hangout,"Kakashi's coming? Now we can have a ramen eating match to see who has to most YOUTH SPIRIT!" I took that as a yes and asked no more.

* * *

><p>We met up at Ramen Ichiraku, the best ramen shop in Konoha. I came with Gai and Katsuo, and Obito came with Kakashi and Rin. Rin was a sweet girl who had brown hair down to her shoulders and two purple stripes on both sides of her jaw. I had black hair down to my hips and dark eyeliner. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead (an ironically unusual place to wear it). I wore my forehead protector around my waist, like Gai does. The only thing that we had the same was that we wore mostly black (I wore all black). Kakashi was a grey-haired guy with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, I could totally see why Obito tried to imagine what was underneath. He wore a black bodysuit with grey shoulders and a brown x on his top.<p>

After a long talk with Rin, I started to really like her, although I didn't get to talk to Kakashi though because he was having a ramen eating competition with Gai, which Kakashi didn't even compete in, for he didn't eat any ramen (due to his mask). Apparently Obito was disappointed, he said that it would've been a good opportunity to see what was underneath the mask.I was disappointed because most of the night all Obito did was stare and talk to Rin. This is why I didn't want him to join any other team.

Rin was a sweet girl, she cared about everybody and tried to get everyone into the conversation, even Katsuo, who was surprisingly quiet. I could see that Rin would be a good healer. Kakashi was really quiet and relaxed, he kind of reminded me of myself. After we finished eating our ramen, me and Obito started heading back to the Uchiha family. The whole way back he was talking about Rin, and how nice she was, truthfully I was jealous.

I started to hangout with Obito's team more. The pros were that I got to be with with Obito a lot more time, and that Rin was fun to talk to, she accepted my silence and how Obito calls me, 'goth'. The cons were that I had to watch Obito flirt with Rin all the time. He didn't flirt with her straightforwardly, but I could see that he really liked her. Kakashi was ok, I liked talking to him because he was quiet. But this was most of our conversations:

Me: "Hey."

Kakashi: "Hello"

"Me: "..."

Kakashi: "..."

Then we mostly sat there quietly. I was kind of like an agreement, we acknowledged each other with silence. It was actually kind of nice, to know you are being social while being anti-social.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

This is one story I will never forget. It was around two years after I graduated the Ninja Academy that the Third Shinobi World War. This story happened three years into the war. All the squads were loaded with missions. The moment a team finished a mission they already had another one waiting. I didn't get too much time to hangout with Obito's team, because when he came back from a mission I was gone on one.

Obito's team was sent out to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would ruin the Iwagakure village's plans. When he left I was on my first week off in a few months, so I did get to say goodbye. He said they would be back within three days, and that then he could hangout with me because he would also have free time. I was very excited, I couldn't wait for three days to be over. In those three days I did nothing but sleep, but when I was awake I was bored, I had no idea what to do due to the fact that in the last three years I got almost no free time.

Five days passed and I didn't see him. I chose to believe that maybe the trip took longer than they thought. On the sixth day I went out into the forest to relax, because I couldn't handle waiting for him in the house. I saw Kakashi there.

"Kakashi!" I shouted out to him as ran over to him, he looked over to me, and I saw that his forehead protector was cover his left eye, but his other eye was open wide in shock. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Where is Obito? I haven't seen him. Did you guys just come back?"

"Uhhh…" That was all that came out. I sat in front of him and stared until he started talking again. "Fuck. Uhh… Obito died."

"Don't joke around." I muttered out to him, but I could see in the one-fourth of his face which was still showing that he was serious.

"I suck at being sentimental. So I'll just tell you what happened…" Kakashi said and then he told me the story of what happened. He said that Rin was captured and that they saved her. He said that Obito was squashed by falling rocks, that they wanted to save him, but Obito told them not to. All I did was sit there silently. I had no idea what to do.

We sat there silently for hours. I was out of it. I had no idea what was going on. Except that another one that I loved was dead. I wanted to die this time. I had no idea what to do. I didn't cry, or laugh, or shout, or ask, I just sat there, an Kakashi did the same. I could feel him acknowledging me and my pain through the silence. That night neither of us went home, we did nothing but sit and acknowledge each other and the dead.

* * *

><p>" So what's wrong with your left eye?" I said as the sun came up. "I still have a Byakugan, I can see that there is a lot of energy consumed on your left eye."<p>

"I'll show you." Kakashi answered as he raised his forehead protector to be straight again. Underneath it was a bloody cut that was half cleaned, but not stitched. When he opened his left eye, there was the Sharingan. "Obito gained his Sharingan eyes the morning before. My eye was cut on the way to save Rin, and when Obito was dying, he chose to give me his left eye, but it hurts to use it."

"How the fuck did you two switch eyes?" That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"I have no idea." He said. "Truth is it's kind of embarrassing."

"How is that embarrassing? It's amazing."

"Well you know," He said, " I have two different eyes."

I stared at him, with my Byakugan eye. Seriously? He said that to _me_? Seriously.

"Ah! Sorry." He apologized quickly.

"Whatever." I said, it didn't really matter very much. I could see how he was embarrassed. He had only one Sharingan, which wasn't even from his clan, and not only that, it was the eye of his dead friend. Truth is even I was embarrassed of my Byakugan. I have only one, so my efficiency was cut by half, but I could get my Sharingan anytime, although that would be a weird mix up. "You should learn how to use it, it will be helpful in the future."

"Yea, nobody is going to expect a Hatake to have a Sharingan." After than I left

That was the longest conversation I had with Kakashi.

I still couldn't accept that Obito was gone. Especially that he died because he wanted to save a girl other than me. That was when I fell back into my depression. I couldn't deal with Obito being gone, he was more important to me than my parents. I spent most of my extra time outside in the woods where we had the conversation. Kakashi was there most of the time too. We became friends (although we spoke very little), but not as good as with Obito. Sometimes Rin came too and then I got to talk to her. At the start she also had a very hard time accepting the idea that Obito was dead, but unlike me she got over it very fast due to her happy personality.

One day Kakashi came without Rin. I still remember the look he had on his face that day. He was crying. That was the first time I saw him crying. I came over and sat next to him quietly, choosing to quietly acknowledge him and his pain until he told me what happened. He said that the enemies kidnapped and sealed the Sanbi inside of Rin. He told me how he had to kill Rin with his chidori and that she whispered his name as her last words, emphasizing that her last word was the name of her killer. I really didn't know what to do, I was always comforted, but I didn't know how to comfort another.

Haha sorry about the mixup with chapters 4 and 5! This used to be chapter 4 but it was supposed to be 5, so if you already read this chapter then please go to chapter 4 to re-read it!


End file.
